Gone
by 2Nerdzz
Summary: Natsu wakes up to discover Lucy, along with Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, and PantherLily gone. And why is Natsu the only one to remember Lucy being apart of Fairy Tail. Is Lucy Heartfilia, Master of the Zodiac the same Lucy Natsu knows, or just an image of Natsu's dear friend. **Rated T for Violence in Later Chapters and Possible Cursing**
1. A Changed Life

**Nerdzz: Hey peoples, this story is gonna be going in a different direction.**

**Natsu: Different direction how?**

**Nerdzz: Read to find out.**

**Natsu: Nerdzz doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Natsu, what are you doing," a blonde girl said. A smile grew on my face when she noticed me.

"I'm trying to see how long I can hang upside down," I replied looking down at the girl from my spot on the tree I was hanging from.

"Well come down, Gray and Erza found a job," she yelled back as she began walking towards the guild hall. I brought myself to a sitting position then dropped down to the ground. I quickly turned to follow the blonde girl into the guild hall.

"Ah, Lucy I see you finally found Natsu," Gray said.

"Did you know he was outside in that tree," Lucy said angrily.

"Calm down Lucy, well here have a look at this job," Erza said passing the paper to me and Lucy.

_**Find and Destroy Group Of Bandits**_

_**Reward 1,000,000 J**_

_**Bandits been terrorising a town of farmers.**_

_**Help wanted immediately.**_

"Just some bandits huh," I said looking over the paper once more. Gray nodded in approval.

"Seems easy enough, when are we heading out," Lucy asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll catch the first train that leaves," Erza said with her arms crossed. Erza further explained the plan for tomorrow until it started to become dark.

"Well, I better be getting home, I need my sleep after all," Lucy said letting out a long, loud yawn.

"Yea, I'm tired too," Gray agreed.

"Fine, remember, tomorrow morning we get on the first train," Erza said before she dismissed us to head home. I walked with Lucy till we arrived at her apartment.

"Well see you tomorrow Natsu," Lucy said with a smile, I smiled back at her.

"See you tomorrow Luce," I said throwing my hand up and walking away. I continued to walk through the night towards my house. It took a good hour for me to get there seeing how Lucy's apartment was out of the way for me. I didn't care though, knowing Lucy got home safely made up for the long walk home. When I walked into the house I saw Happy passed out on the chair. I stretched myself out and laid on my hammock before drifting to sleep.

_"Natsu what are you doing," Lucy said as I dragged her to the train._

_ "We got a job we need to do," I said happily. Lucy had a smile on her face and was laughing when we got on the train._

_ "Geez, took you guys long enough," Gray said with his arms folded as we took our seats next to him and Erza._

_ "Sorry, I woke up late," Lucy said._

_ "No harm done," Erza said._

_ "Hey where's Happy at," Lucy asked me._

_ "Hey wanted to stay and go on a job later with Wendy and Carla," I replied. It seemed the closer we came to our destination the more my surroundings seemed to fade. When we ultimately reached the town where our job was everything was white….._

I awoke in a cold sweat and breathing hard. _What was that dream about, why did everything become white,_ I wondered to myself. I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for the day. Happy was still asleep on the chair so I left him there and headed out the door.

I sprinted towards Lucy's apartment trying to get there in time so we could walk to the train station together. A nice breeze flowed through the air, spring felt so nice, the sun was beaming down at me, it's warmth energized me. When I reached Lucy's apartment I stood outside for 10 minutes.

"Lucy!" I yelled up towards her apartment. There was no answer, I called her name out again, still no answer.

"Lucy It's Time To Go!" I called out one last time. When the window opened some stranger peered their head out.

"There's No Lucy, Now Go Away It's Too Early To Be Yelling," the stranger shouted at me.

"You're shouting too," I muttered as I turned to leave._Where's Lucy at then,_ I thought to myself as I ran towards the train station. There was no sign of Erza or Gray when I finally reached the station. "What, Erza said we had to get here to catch the first train, where are they," I said softly as I scanned the area. When I came to the conclusion no one was coming I headed to Fairy Tail. I walked in to see the guild mostly empty, the only people there was Master and Mira.

"Hey Natsu you're up early," Mira said when I walked into the guild.

"Yea, I thought Gray, Erza, Lucy and I were going out on a job this morning but I guess not," I replied taking a seat at the bar.

"You, Gray and Erza teaming up, that would be the strongest team I've ever seen," Mira said with a smile. "But who's this Lucy you're talking about," Mira said puzzled.

"Oh, you know Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial wizard with 10 of the 12 golden zodiac keys," I said.

"Wait, you were going to team up with that Lucy. Natsu, why would she team up with Fairy Tail she hates us," Mira said with a look that said 'are you dumb or something'.

"What are you talking about, she loves Fairy Tail," I said looking at Mira with confusion.

"Natsu, did you hit your head or something, Lucy Heartfilia hates us, where ever you heard that she likes us is a complete lie," Mira said trying to convince me of Lucy's new personality.

"Whatever," I growled, there's no way Lucy hates Fairy Tail, her home. A couple of hours later Erza and Gray walked into the guild.

"Hey did you bail on me or what," I said looking angrily upon the two.

"What you talking about Flame Brain," Gray growled at me.

"I thought we were going on a job this morning and I got up at the crack of dawn to get on the train only to find no one there," I replied.

"Why would I go on a job with you," Gray said looking at me with disgust.

"I think you've had too much to drink Natsu," Erza said in a concerned tone.

"I haven't drank anything yet today," I said angrily. I stormed out of the guild filled with anger and disgust. While walking down the streets of Magnolia I realised how Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and PantherLily wasn't there. Strange that none of them wanted to go to the guild today. Or did it have something to do with why Lucy wasn't there.

"Extra. Extra. Lucy Heartfilia, The Zodiac Master Has Yet Again Defeated One Of Zeref's Demons," a young boy yelled waving a magazine and newspaper.

"I'll take one of each," I said paying the young boy as he handed me the Sorcerers Weekly magazine and the new newspaper. I walked over to the Sakura tree and took a seat before I read the article about Lucy.

_**Lucy Heartfilia, the acclaimed Master of the Zodiac yet again proved why she truly is the 'Master of the Zodiac'. Lucy managed to defeat one of Zeref's demons, the one that was called Hijor. Hijor was over 3 stories tall and was able to breath fire and ice a possibly deadly combination. However Lucy showed no fear when she faced off against the demon.**_

_**Using her now famous Lion Gate key, Lucy summoned Leo to her side along with Caprico. The three spent the next hour fighting the demon, each getting badly wounded but they still fought on. After Lucy dealt the final blow using her trust whip our reporter got a word in with Lucy.**_

"_**It's just part of the job, I want to protect everyone who's not able to protect themselves," Lucy said when asked why she is so determined to not be defeated.**_

_**Lucy then left the scene and headed back to her home, and her guild Sabertooth.**_

The article ended there, I was flustered to read that Lucy was part of Sabertooth. But I then understood why she would have a burning hatred for Fairy Tail. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail never been on good terms, but why is Lucy at Sabertooth.

What happened to Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Lily. Why does no one remember Lucy being apart of the guild. And why am I the only one who remembers what happened before now.

* * *

**Nerdzz: So that's my idea. I'm still going to work on Liars Suck but I want to take a nice long break before I finish this fight scene I'm working on.**

**Natsu: Why is it another NaLu.**

**Nerdzz: I like NaLu okay, but once I'm done rewatching the Phantom Lord Arc I'll start up another story line I want to do.**

**Natsu: And it's not NaLu.**

**Nerdzz: Nope, think who shows up during the story arc and who the pairings are after the arc. Well I better get going and do something... and by something I mean more writing.**

**Natsu: Don't be afraid to leave a reveiw, I'm sure I say worse to Nerdzz everyday.**

**Nerdzz: Shut up Natsu. But yea leave a reveiw. I see it as feed back for what I can do better for my stories.**


	2. Pushed To Far

**Nerdzz: Hey people, welcome back to this story.**

**Natsu: Get on with it.**

**Nerdzz: Okay quick review response thing. akisemidori, glad to hear you like my concept. ****Wilhelm Wigworthy, I didn't realize there were cliffhangers, oh well. And just for your guys's information this story will be updated every other Tuesday.  
**

**Natsu: Yea you decided to actually get a schedule.**

**Nerdzz: Now onto the story. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Natsu POV**

For weeks I bought magazines trying to figure out what happened. I came to the conclusion that because of Lucy joining Sabertooth instead of Fairy Tail that Juvia and Gajeel joined Sabertooth. Wendy seemed never to have been mentioned in anything, which made me worry about where she could be.

"Looks like Natsu is reading that magazine again," Gray said in a teasing voice. I shot him a glare then returned to the article, it was talking about how Sabertooth was planning a huge wedding but it never mentioned who's wedding.

_Damn Sabertooths,_ I thought to myself. I got up and started to walk through the guild heading for the exit. When I left the guild I swung by the magazine stand that was on my way home. They had a new issue of Sorcerer's Weekly, I bought it without looking at the main headline. When I walked the rest of the way home I glanced down to read _**A Celestial Dragon Wedding**_.

Anger started to flow through my body, if this main story was about what I think it is I might just go beat Sting and Rogue up. When I arrived home I layed down on my hammock and opened the magazine. It was the same stuff as usual, who is dating who, what the latest fad is and other useless information. Then I came to the article about the wedding.

_** This week beloved couple Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe have confirmed their soon to be marriage. We spoke Sabertooth members Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox.**_

_** "We're really not suppose to talk about it," Gajeel said. "But you expect it to be really beautiful".**_

"_**Juvia thinks Lucy is burdening herself with all the work she's doing for the wedding," Juvia said.**_

_**They did announce that the wedding will be opened to the public and other guilds to come and see. Also the wedding is planned to happen before next week's edition of Sorcerer's Weekly.**_

The article was short but I read it over again. It began to sink in, Lucy was going to mate with that blonde bitch. Anger filled me again, I crumpled up the magazine and lit it on fire.

"I'm going to set things right, I promise," I growled, tears began to streak down my face. I wiped them away then ran out the heading toward Fairy Tail. All the anger and loneliness I felt made me run faster. I became more eager to see Lucy again, only to be reminded that she didn't know me. When I arrived at the guild I charged into Master's office.

"Can I do-"

"I want my insignia removed," I said before he could finish.

"Why do you want it removed," Master asked with a look of sadness.

"I need to set something right, for me being at Fairy Tail without her is so painful and I can't stand to see her get married to that bitch," I said before I could stop myself.

"Are you talking about that Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu, I don't know what got into you lately but-"

"Remove it please Master, I know what I'm doing. And I need to do it," I said again cutting him off.

"Very well," Master said, he waved his hand over my Fairy Tail insignia. The insignia started to flow off my arm as if being washed off by water. "I hope you know what you're doing boy," Master said before I ran out of the room. I jumped from the stairs so I wouldn't waste time going down them. I felt the eyes stare at me as I ran out of the guild.

"Lucy, I'm coming for you," I muttered as I ran for the train station, my determination was unbreakable. I was going to set things right and make the past the way it was supposed to be. I boarded the next train to Sabertooth's city only to find all the seats taken up except one. I quickly sat down and began to look out the window. When the train started to move I felt the nausea set in. For the three hour ride I sat there about ready to puke.

**Lucy POV**

Who knew that trying on wedding gowns could be so tiring. I laid down on the couch of the apartment that I rented and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Lucy you in there," Sting yelled from outside my door, I must have fallen asleep. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it, there stood my blonde fiance.

"You know what I'm thinking," Sting asked eager of my answer.

"Sex," I said rubbing my eyes. Sting just stood there with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"No not sex, not till you mentioned it anyway," a smirk appeared on his face.

"Then what," I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Come on Lucy, at least try to hear my thoughts. A dragon and his mate are suppose to be closer than anything," Sting whined. I rarely saw him whine but when he does it's pathetic.

"Fine," I said closing my eyes and tried to hear his thoughts. _I fucking hate trains_, a voice said in my head. "You hate trains," I said.

"No, well yes, but that's not what I was thinking," Sting said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Screw this, I think it's stupid to be able to read your thoughts," I said moving away from the door, Sting walked in after me and closed it.

"You think my mating ritual is stupid," Sting said grabbing my waist and pulling me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and took the kiss in for all it was. Sting pushed me into a wall and I felt his body leaning into mine, his tongue trying to invade my mouth. He started to tug and pull on the hem of my shirt. When he started to raise it I quickly slapped his hand away and glared at the blonde dragon slayer.

"I think it would be better if we were on the same page Sting," I said while I walked to the door.

"Lucy, you can't escape this," Sting said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to the wall. He pinned my hands above me and started to kiss me again. I brought my knee up in a flash, Sting back away with a grown and let go of my hands. He reached for his crotch and fell to the floor.

"I think we should call off the wedding for now Sting," I said walking out of my apartment then down through the city. _How far does he think he can go with me. Ugg why did I agree to marry him,_ I thought to myself as I headed down to the train station. The more I thought of Sting the more pissed I became.

When I reached the train station I saw a pinked haired boy look like he was about to puke. He looked so horrible that I rushed over to see if he was okay.

* * *

**Nerdzz: So Natsu, Lucy is about to find you.**

**Natsu: I'm happy this isn't real life.**

**Nerdzz: Well then, reader's don't forget to review, all the feedback helps me out.**

**Natsu: And don't get your hopes up for the next chapter to be up before the scheduled updates.**

**Nerdzz: I'll put my update schedule on my profile if you guys want to see it. Until next time, Nerdzz out. **


	3. Signs Of Memory

**Nerdzz: Hey peoples. Gonna do a super quick review thing then onto the story.**

**Natsu: Yay. No long answers.**

**Nerdzz: Guest, thanks for your support. With that being the only review onto the story.**

**Natsu: Nerdzz doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I layed face down on the ground, why did I want to ride the train again. "Hey you okay sir," a voice said from my right. I slowly lifted it and looked over to see a blonde girl standing there, Lucy.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said pulling myself to my feet. I felt a slight dizziness and almost fell again, but Lucy caught me.

"You sure," Lucy said pulling me up to her side.

"Guess not," I said with a small chuckle. Lucy chuckled too, the way she always did.

"I would feel bad for not helping you, come with me and I'll make sure you're really okay," Lucy said dragging me away from the train. "You're really hot you know," Lucy said. "I mean your body heat, your burning up. I didn't mean that you look hot, not that yo-"

"It's okay, I know what you meant," I interrupted Lucy in mid sentence to get her to calm down. "I get that a lot," I said with another grin.

"It's not normal for someone's body to deal with this heat," Lucy said giving me a concerned look.

"It's normal for me. It has to do with how I was raised," I said softly trying to hint Lucy to what and who I was.

"Well we're here," Lucy said in front of an apartment building. Lucy walked in and opened the door to her apartment. It looked just like the one she had in Magnolia. "Okay sit here and I'll go get the thermometer," Lucy said rushing into the bathroom. She returned with a glass pin like thing with a red substance in the middle.

"I really don't need my temperature to be taken, I'm always this hot," I said with a grin. I got up to my feet but stopped at the door.

"Something wrong sir," Lucy said looking at me. I sniffed the air trying to figure out how far away.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Someone rapped on the door. "Lucy who's in there with you, I smell him," a voice said on the other side.

Lucy walked over to the door, "Quickly hide," she whispered to me. I ran into her room and tried to hide my smell by placing her clothes over me. "Oh, hey Sting," Lucy said awkwardly.

"Lucy, who's in here with you," Sting said.

"No one, I was just looking through some stuff before I left," Lucy said. I couldn't see anything but I my hearing was good enough to hear every word.

"If no one's here then we should pick up where we last left off," Sting said in a low voice.

"No Sting, I'm still mad about before," Lucy said in protest.

"But you can't deny it for much longer," Sting said. I then heard a thump followed by a squeak of fear. I wanted to jump out there and kick Sting out, but I couldn't reveal myself. "Just look at you pretty face," Sting said. I heard a sucking sound now. Lucy tried to mumble something but I couldn't exactly hear what it was suppose to be.

"Now, how about we go a bit farther now," Sting said and I heard a tearing noise. That made me snap, I jumped out of the pile of clothes and rammed my body into Sting's. STing flew back and fell onto the coffee table. I took my place between Lucy and Sting to ensure Sting wouldn't see Lucy.

"Do you know who I am," Sting growled as he got to his feet.

"Do you know who I am, cause if you did then you wouldn't dare fight me," I growled back. I tried my hardest not to look back at Lucy.

"What kind of nerve you have attack one of the Dragon Twins and getting in the way of me and my fiance's ritual," Sting said with an evil smile. I kept a serious look and stood my ground.

"I won't let you force her to do something she doesn't want to," I said sternly. Sting entered dragon force, a white aura surrounded his body as scales appeared under his eyes.

"I don't think it's a smart idea to come between a dragon slayer and their mate," Sting said now with a more serious look.

"She's not you mate, a mate is able to understand the other one. They make a whole, what you have here is a love sick puppy and a wolf," I said. Lucy stayed quiet, I'm sure she didn't want anything bad to happen.

"I'm going to tear your fucking head off," Sting said before throwing a punch at me. I caught it in my hand and ignited my flame. "Gahhhhh," Sting cried out. I released Sting's hand and he backed away, holding his now burnt hand. "You win this one, but next time I'm going to bring some help," Sting said turning and walking out of the apartment wincing when the wind hit his burnt skin.

"Thank you sir," Lucy said as she hugged me from behind.

"Please, call me Natsu," I replied.

"Thank you Natsu, for defending me against Sting," Lucy said gripping me harder. When she finally released me she turned and started stuffing a bag full of clothes.

"What are you doing," I asked looking at the drawers being opened and flipped.

"I need to get away from here, Sting is just going to keep trying and I don't want to deal with that," Lucy said while she was busy stuffing her bag. "Natsu," Lucy said looking over at me after she stuffed the bag with the essentials, "I want you to come with me".

Lucy took me by shock, in this time I barely knew her and she asked me to come with her. "We just met and I don't kno-"

"Natsu, I feel safe when you're around, and I feel like I know you from somewhere before now," Lucy said looking into my eyes.

"I don't know your name," I lied trying to keep my identity a secret.

"It's Lucy, we better catch the next train before it leaves," Lucy said walking towards the door I followed close behind her. _She felt safe with me, she senses our pasts,_ I thought to myself.

_She must have some memory of it then, she must remember her true home._

* * *

**Nerdzz: And with this sad note I say goodbye, until next time Nerdzz out...**


	4. Returning

**Nerdzz: Hey people.**

**Natsu: Your an idiot, today is the 13th, not the 5th.**

**Nerdzz: I know.**

**Natsu: Then why did you put 5th.**

**Nerdzz: I read my calendar wrong ok, no big deal. Anyway readers, you kept this story going, so hear is chapter 4.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Natsu and I left the train station and I saw Natsu's motion sickness set in. He looked so miserable. His face was a solid green and his cheeks were puffed up with what I assume is puke. I couldn't help but laugh at the now pukish man.

"Don't laugh," Natsu growled before gagging. I laughed even harder now. The rest of the train ride was filled with laughs and Natsu about to puke. Natsu had a certain presence about him that reminded me of how Sting used to treat me, before we became engaged. When the train came to a stop I looked outside to see the city Magnolia. Even though on most occasions I would hate being here, this was one of the few exceptions.

"What are we doing in Magnolia," Natsu asked when we got off the train. His motion sickness seemed to have passed but I couldn't be for sure.

"Normally I despise this city, but because of that no one from Sabertooth should be able to find me," I answered looking at the pink haired man. "Is something wrong," I asked when i noticed the look on his face.

"It's just. Nevermind I'll tell you later," Natsu answered looking back ahead. We continued to walk through the town. "I own a place here if you want to crash there," Natsu offered.

"Sure," I answered. It would be better to not spend money on a hotel, and I'm sure I would feel safer at Natsu's place. Natsu lead me to his small cabin in the woods, when he opened it a small blue cat flew into his arms.

"Natsu, why did you leave without a word," the small blue cat cried. _Wait, the cat can talk,_ I thought to myself.

"Happy calm down, there was something I had to do," Natsu said with a smile petting the cat.

"Wait, who's this," the cat said flying over to me. _It can fly too,_ I thought in shock. Then I remembered Sting and Rouge's cats. They could talk too, but I never saw them fly before.

"My name's Lucy, nice to meet you," I said kindly with a small smile.

"Hi Lushy, I'm Happy," the cat whose name was apparently Happy.

"That's not my name you stupid cat," I said in an annoyed voice. Natsu let out a laugh and held a big smile.

"What," I said glaring at the pink haired man.

"Nothing you just remind me of a friend," Natsu said looking down at Happy. "I need to talk to Happy for a second, make yourself at home,"Natsu said dragging Happy away.

**Natsu POV**

"Happy I swear if you even mention that I was apart of Fairy Tail I will kill you," I said quickly.

"Why did you bring her here then, someone is bound to reveal your secret," Happy said in a frustrated voice.

"She brought me here, I just offered her a place to stay while we're here," I said looking at my companion. "Once she just needs a place to hide for a bit while her insane bitch of a boyfriend stops trying to force himself onto her," I said in anger.

"But it's Lucy, Master of the Zodiac. Do you have any idea what she has done in the past few years," Happy said throwing his small paws up. He was right I had no idea what happened since my timeline was rewritten. "She's almost killed a couple of mages at the GMG last year," Happy said in an urgent voice. My Lucy would never hurt someone enough to be near death. "Natsu whatever you're thinking about doing with her it will put you in danger," Happy said fly out the opened window. "If you want me I'll be at the guild," Happy called back as he flew away.

I returned to the living room to find Lucy sitting on the couch. "Where did the cat go," Lucy said when she saw me return by myself.

"He had to go do something," I replied. I took a seat next to Lucy and looked at the floor. "Lucy," I said softly.

"Yea," she replied looking over at me.

"Last year did you almost kill some mages in the GMG," I said softly not looking at her.

"I don't know. I don't remember much from before the last couple months," Lucy said puzzled. "Sting said that I did because they insulted our guild. But when I picture myself doing something like that I feel horrible. How could I do something so bad," Lucy said in a softer voice than mine.

"And what about Fairy Tail, I heard you hated them," I continued.

"I was also told that. I try to hate them, but they give me no reason to hate them. It's as if I have a big chunk of my life missing. I have a yearning I guess, to see Fairy Tail, but at the same time I'm suppose to hate it," Lucy continued. "It's so confusing, I wish I knew why I felt like this," Lucy said softly before burying her face in her hands.

"Lucy, I promise to help you get your memory back," I said, it was the same promise I made to my memory of her. The promise that I would set things right.

* * *

**Nerdzz: I started chapter 5 a couple days ago, but I'm still struggling with ideas.**

**Natsu: Why you asking the readers for ideas, you getting lazy.**

**Nerdzz: I'm not lazy, but I'm just having writing block, I think.**

**Natsu: You think.**

**Nerdzz: Readers, I will like you input on where the story should go.**

**Natsu: Lazy.**

**Nerdzz: Shut up Natsu, until next time, Nerdzz out.**


	5. Around the City

**Nerdz: Hey people, long time no see.**

**Natsu: That's your fault.**

**Nerdzz: Yea I know, sorry guys, still had really bad writers block. And just so you all know this story didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, personally I think it sucks, but I'm going to finish posting it since I'm not one for leaving stuff unfinished.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

As days went on I walked about the city, one day I walked past this apartment building that some how felt so familiar to me. I actually like Magnolia more than the city where Sabertooth was located. Magnolia just felt more like home, I couldn't tell why though.

Natsu kept to himself over those days, saying that being seen with me could stir up some trouble with his old friends. His old friends must have been part of Fairy Tail if I would stir up trouble. Some people would just look at me as I walked through the city as if I was a menace or something along those lines.

"I'm back," I said walking through the door to Natsu's home.

"Happy, you have to trust me, don't tell them," I heard Natsu say in a hushed voice. I walked towards the kitchen where Natsu and Happy stood. Happy glanced up at me, then returned his look to Natsu.

"You have three days, then I'm telling them," Happy said sprouting wings and flying away. Natsu had a look of anger on his face then glanced towards my direction.

"What was that about," I said looking at the window where the cat flew out of.

"Nothing to worry about right now," Natsu said letting out a loud sigh. He slumped onto the couch and closed his eyes.

"Natsu, I know something's wrong, just tell me," I said in a pleading voice. Natsu sat up on the couch and gave me a sad look.

"Lucy, what I'm doing right now is to help a really close friend of mine, and they don't know it," Natsu stated. "And it pains me to see them like that," his voice was soft, and sincere. I never heard him speak like this before now, this friend must be really close to him. I took a seat next to him on the couch and placed my hand on his.

"Natsu, I never met someone quite like you, that friend of yours is lucky enough to have a friend like you," I said with a soft smile. Natsu smile back at me, and let out a small giggle.

"Come on Lucy," Natsu said getting off the couch.

"What," I said confused at this sudden burst of energy.

"I never formally showed you the city," Natsu said with his hand extended out towards mine. I took his hand and he lead me out of the house. Natsu showed me all the good places to eat, and the places he liked to be alone at. We sat at the river bank for hours, watching the sun glisten off the water. The soothing sound of the river made me feel calm and happy.

"Natsu Where The Hell Have You Been," a man yelled behind us. I turned to see a half naked man with black hair looking from Natsu to me with disgust on his face, a Fairy Tail emblem on his chest. "What is she doing here with you," he said in a low voice.

"Gray, it's a long story," Natsu said getting to his feet.

"Yea, I'm sure it is, out of the blue you start talking about _her_, and now she's here in Magnolia," the man named Gray said pointing at me anger in his eyes.

"It's not like that Gray," Natsu said in a calm voice.

"Sure it isn't, you just have someone from Sabertooth with you, and not only is that person Master of the Zodiac, but she's marrying one of the Twin Dragons. So Tell Me Natsu, Why Is She Here," Gray started to shout.

"Firstly, my name isn't Master of the Zodiac or she, it's Lucy. And secondly I'm not marrying Sting, I called off the wedding several days ago, and I'm here so they won't find me," I said in a low voice. "I don't want Sabertooth to find me, so what better place to hide than the supposed city that I'm suppose to hate," I said looking at Gray.

"Lucy," Natsu said softly looking towards me.

"Well just stay away from my guild then, both of you," Gray said scowling at us before he turned and walked away. I just stared as he walked away. My body trembled as if my family just turned it's back on me.

* * *

**Nerdzz: Hope you liked the chapter. Next one will be up next Thursday.**


	6. Curiosity

**Nerdzz: Hey every one, sorry for missing last week's update, was on vacation and had no internet.**

**Natsu: That's your fault.**

**Nerdzz: Natsu, shut up. Any way here's a quick review response. Coolanime14, here's the next update. Luvviez, glad you like the story so much, and what's coming up next is, interesting.**

**Natsu: Now get on to the story.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Natsu, take me to Fairy Tail," I said in an urgent voice. A week has passed since Gray from Fairy Tail saw me with Natsu.

"I can't, Lucy, stop asking," Natsu said in an annoyed voice. I let out a groan and fell back onto the coach.

"Why not," I asked in a whimpy voice.

"Because Gray said not to go near the guild and I don't want the entire guild to freak," Natsu replied. I sat up and started pouting, then I decided I would find Fairy Tail myself. I got up and walked out of the door.

"Lucy where are you going," Natsu called after me.

"Just going for a walk," I called back, my answer must have satisfied him because he didn't come after me. I started to walk towards the guild hall, I knew the guild most likely wouldn't be kind towards me but I still wanted to see it. As I walked I saw what looked like a little girl running around. The closer I got to Fairy Tail the more I saw her, she wasn't perfectly clear though, she seemed almost transparent, like a ghost.

"Who are you," I said softly when I saw the girl run behind a tree.

"You can see me again," she said in a soft voice peering around the tree.

"What do you mean again," I asked, puzzled by what she said.

"But your memory is still gone, and the timeline is still disrupted, " she said quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

"What did you say about my memory," I quickly replied, did she know of what happened last year at the games, or even before then.

"Oh, nothing," she said with a smile before disappearing behind the tree again. I returned my gaze back towards Fairy Tail which was now several yards away. A grand building stood with a sign that said Fairy Tail, I felt almost happy to see the guild. Then I thought back to what Sting had said to me about Fairy Tail.

"_They hate us, all because we're stronger and better than them. Sure last year we gave them a beating, but they trashed us, calling us losers, and weaklings," Sting voice said in my mind. _

Deep down I knew these were lies, but how could I know, I never been to Fairy Tail. I walked up to the grand wooden doors and took a deep breath. My curiosity brought me here, not anger or hatred, if they could understand that then maybe they won't strike at me with anger.

"Now or never," I said to myself as I closed the remaining distance between me and the door, I gave the door a good shove, and as the door creaked I heard the sound of laughter and happiness. I couldn't help but smile, this was the polar opposite of Sabertooth. I was drawn to walk further into the guild, laughing began to hush as eyes travelled to me.

"Why is she here," I heard a hushed voice say. I knew they wouldn't accept me being here but I just had to see this guild.

"I thought I told you and Natsu not to come around here," the man named Gray said stepping forward.

"I was curious," I said taking in the the room.

"Curious or not leave, you're not wanted here," Gray said in a cold voice. I heard chants of yeah travel through the room.

"Okay then, but before I go, do you guys always laugh here," I said in a soft, almost sad voice.

"What does it matter to you if we laugh or not," Gray said, his arm's now crossed.

"Well, it's just I never heard any laughter at Sabertooth, and seeing this. You seem to like being in a guild," I said looking down. I turned to leave the guild, but I heard someone call after me.

"Please wait," I heard an older man say. I turned back to see a small old man approaching me, his white mustache bounced as he walked.

"Master, what are you-".

"Quiet Gray," he quickly shot towards Gray. "Nice to meet you , my name is Makarov Dreyar Master of Fairy Tail," he said with a soft smile.

"Please call me Lucy," I replied with a soft smile.

"May I please speak to you in my office," Makarov said giving me way to walk towards his office.

"Of, of course Master Makarov," I said with a slight bow, I started to walk by, Makarov close behind me telling whether left or right. Members of Fairy Tail scowled at me as if I was a disease.

Once in the office Makarov took a seat behind the desk and put his hands together. "So Lucy, what brings you to Fairy Tail," Makarov said raising his eyes to meet mine.

* * *

**Nerdzz: Next week I promise there will an update Thursday.**

**Natsu: Watch there not be an update next week.**

**Nerdzz: Shut up Natsu, well until next time.**


	7. A Talk

**Nerdz: Hey everyone!**

**Natsu: You almost forgot.**

**Nerdz: But I didn't, have a quick review response then onto the story. Luvviez, hope you continue to like the story.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"So Lucy, what brings you to Fairy Tail," Makarov said looking me in the eyes.

"I wanted to see what Fairy Tail was like," I replied taking a seat in one of the open chairs.

"I assume Natsu brought you here, to Magnolia I mean," Makarov said with questioning eyes.

"No, more like I brought Natsu here. Uh, how do you know Natsu," I asked curious of the relation between the two.

"He was apart of Fairy Tail, that is before he became obsessed with you," Makarov replied.

"He never told me that he was apart of a guild," I said in shock. "Wait he was obsessed with me," I said slightly creeped out.

"Obsessed is a strong word, more like he was interested in you, and when he saw you were marrying Sting he snapped and left the guild," Makarov said closing his eyes. "But Lucy I thought you hated Magnolia and Fairy Tail, so why did you come here of all places," Makarov asked reopening his eyes.

"Um," I started uncomfortably. "Well, Sting was pushing himself onto me, and I didn't want that," Makarov eyes widened. "Natsu was actually in my apartment at the time and saved me from what Sting might have done. I called off the wedding then quickly asked Natsu to come with me when we fled from the city. Magnolia is the one place where no one from Sabertooth would look for me," I finished.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for what Sting out you through," Makarov said sweetly.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You don't seem like the person your reputation makes you out to be," Makarov said scanning over my body.

"Yea, most of the time I have trouble believing that that's me. I mean, when people bring up what I did at the games I don't see myself doing something like that, and the fact that I can't remember it makes it that much harder to know if that's truly who I am," I said looking towards the ground.

"Well Lucy, you seem like a very kind young lady, if you ever wanted to join Fairy Tail you would be more than welcomed," Makarov said with a smile.

"Could, could I join right now," I said in an eager voice.

"I'm sorry but for you to join Fairy Tail you would need to leave Sabertooth, and I assume you don't want to return quite yet," Makarov said in a sincere voice.

"Yes, I don't want to go back yet, I don't want Sting to see me," I said my eyes dropping.

"But you are more than welcomed to visit anytime you want until you leave Sabertooth," Makarov quickly added.

"Thank you so much Master Makarov," I said instantly cheered up.

"Let me inform my children of my decision, feel free to come on out," Makarov said walking towards the door. I followed him out onto the balcony that overlooked the guild hall. "Children, I have came to a decision, Lucy is free to come and go from this guild as much as she wants. Once she officially leave Sabertooth she will be allowed to join Fairy Tail," Makarov said, people murmured through the silent guild hall.

"Why should we let her, after what she did to us and other guilds," a girl spoke up, she had scarlet red hair and wore silver armor.

"After speaking to her one on one she seems nothing like we were lead to believe. If you doubt my judgement then talk to her on your own time and tell me differently," Makarov said. More murmurs spread through the guild. "If I hear or see any of you down talking Lucy I will punish you, Lucy has been through a lot like many of you, give her a chance," Makarov added before letting the guild return to it's noisy self.

"Go on down there and meet some people," Makarov said with a smile, all I could do is nod and headed down the stairs.

* * *

**Nerdz: Well, only a couple chapters left.**

**Natsu: This really is a short story compared to your other one.**

**Nerdz: Only because I couldn't figure out how I wanted this one to go. Well, until next time.**


	8. Almost Normal

**Nerdzz: I'm baackk!**

**Natsu: Holy crap, where the hell have you been.**

**Nerdzz: Busy, you know, school things, sorry this update is super late, but this was the first Thursday where I haven't been busy with homework.**

**Natsu: How much homework do they give you?**

**Nerdzz: A lot, I mean, I've never had this much homework before. Anyway it's good to finally get this chapter out, but first a quick review response. Luvviez, thanks for all the support, hope my long absence didn't make you think I was stopping the story.  
**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I sat at home waiting for Lucy, she said that she was just going out on a walk. Wait, after all that complaining she did, asking me to take her to Fairy Tail. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the guild.

"I'm so stupid," I muttered to myself as I ran. As I passed the train station I smelled something familiar, something I knew would bring trouble, but I set that feeling aside. My goal right now is to find Lucy. I started to see the castle like building, I picked up my pace. I ran through the open door and with urgent eyes scanned through the guild.

"What's wrong Natsu," Lucy said peering around a group of people. A wave of relief washed over me.

"What are you doing here Lucy," I said looking at Lucy with serious eyes.

"I wanted to see what Fairy Tail was like," Lucy said with a small giggle. She then lowered her eyes as if I was about to scold her.

"I'm glad Lucy came though, she's so awesome," Happy said flying onto Lucy's head.

"What," I said in confusion.

"She was telling us stories about her jobs, she even introduced us to her spirits," Happy said with a smile.

"Yea, you would have never thought Lucy was Master of the Zodiac," Gray said with a chuckle. _Of all things I never expected this to happen_, I thought to myself.

"Expected what to happen," Lucy asked, her head tilted slightly.

"I didn't say anything Lucy," I replied, did she hear my thoughts.

"Anyway I think we should celebrate our meeting of Lucy," Gray almost shouted, the guild erupted in cheers. The rest of the night we spent partying with old friends. I started to think things were back to normal, seeing the team together, but it wasn't the team it was Fairy Tail chilling with Lucy.

Over the course of several days Lucy became part of Fairy Tail. Everyone talked to her and they all liked her. In their eyes she was just another guild member, not Master of the Zodiac.

I was seeing the same Lucy I fell for. Wait when did I fall for Lucy, probably when I first met her. I smiled more than I did before hand, life was going good. And Lucy with each day was showing more signs of remembering, or at least feeling the connections she had with everyone.

* * *

**Nerdzz: So, since school is really setting me behind in my story writing I'm returning to my every other week schedule, and if I miss an update don't freak, I'll update the following Friday or Saturday.**

**Natsu: Wow, really, every other week.**

**Nerdzz: When you have this much homework come talk to me Natsu. Anyway guys, hope to see you all in a few weeks, until next time.**


	9. Trouble at the Guild

**Nerdz: I'm Back! Again.**

**Natsu: Where the hell have you been.**

**Nerdz: Um, school... And more school... By my long leaves, please know that it's not because I don't want to finish this story, I'm just that busy.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I was sitting by Lucy, my arm slung over her shoulder, talking to Erza and Gray about job requests. "So the bandits were shooting fire balls at us," Lucy said using her hands to replicate the job. "And I'm all like, can we take care of them now, and Leo just looked at me and gave me a death look," Lucy continued with a small giggle.

"So this is where you've been," a voice interrupted. I looked over to see Sting along with other Sabertooth members blocking off the door way. I quickly stood a moved Lucy behind me.

"Natsu, is that the guy who," Gray started before I cut him off.

"Yes," I answered in a low, almost growling voice. Sting caught my eyes and a smirk appeared on his face. He began to walk towards our table, Gray and Erza were now standing at my side. Others attempted to stop Sting only to be thrown into a wall, and left unconscious.

"Do you know how long I've been searching for you," Sting said, the smirk still on his face. Lucy left Sting about a month ago, we've been in Magnolia for a little under a month then.

"Lucy stay behind me," I said pulling her behind me.

"I know," Lucy replied.

"Gray, Erza, you guys ready," I said getting into a fighting stance. They both nodded, Erza summoned her sword, and Gray got his hands ready.

"So this is what Fairy Tail is like," Sting said in a cocky voice as he craned his head around to look at the guild. Behind him stood several people, most likely more people from Sabertooth.

"What do you want Sabertooth," Gray called out, calling the attention of Sting.

"I want my fiance of course," he said with a smile. I let out a low growl, I'm not letting Sting get Lucy, Lucy's mine.

"Natsu calm down," Lucy said placing her hand on my shoulder. I stopped my growling and looked back at her. She was right, I had to calm down. Sting walked over to us, his smirk still plastered to his face.

"So, your name is Natsu is it," Sting said stopping several feet in front of me. I didn't say anything and stared him in the eye. "Come on Lucy, let's go home," Sting said looking past me at Lucy.

"She's not going anywhere with you," I said through my teeth.

"Come on Lucy, you don't want to cause any trouble do you," Sting said his smile disappearing. Lucy began to move past me and walked towards Sting.

"Lucy don't listen to him," I said. "If he causes trouble I'll kick his ass, you don't have to protect us," I said grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Natsu, you don't get it do you, he's my mate, I have to go with him," Lucy said looking back at me, tears forming in her eyes.

_No you aren't, you never will be his mate,_ I shouted in my mind. Lucy stopped walking and looked back at me, tears still forming.

"Natsu, please, just stop," Lucy said closing her eyes, tears began to fall. She turned back towards Sting. She must have heard my thoughts why else would she say that to me.

_No, I won't let you leave me again,_ I thought. I ignited my fist and flames engulfed it, as Lucy looked back at me again I charged past her and punch Sting in the jaw. Sting stumbled back into a table.

"How dare you punch me," Sting said. He regained his posture and looked at me with angry eyes.

"Natsu please, don't fight back," Lucy pleaded looking at me with more tears.

"No, I can't let you go with him," I said looking at the blonde man. Sting glanced at his friends and gave a slight nod. His friends immediately attack us, taking down almost all of the guild members.

"You could have avoided all of this, if you just let the Lucy come with me," Sting said. I stood my ground, nothing will stop me, I will protect Lucy. A white aura cover Sting's body, scales appeared under his eyes, another smirk on his face. "Good bye Natsu," Sting said as he shot a beam of white light at me.

* * *

**Nerdz: Dang, I forgot all about this...**

**Natsu: Maybe it's because you've been gone so long.**

**Nerdz: Well, to make it up to the readers I'll finish uploading this story over the weekend... Unless I'm loaded with homework which I might be... We'll just have to see. Until next.**


	10. Memories

**Nerdz: Hey every one, I'm back, got a quick review response. bookworm0313, glad you like this story, and I hope you continue to like it. Luvviez, sorry about that the last couple weeks have been pretty hard with all the tests and making work up and stuff, but wait no more the last chapter shall be up soon.**

**Natsu: Onto the story.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Natsu was hit square in the chest by the beam of light. As I stood there watching the feelings hit me, and they hit me hard. I covered my mouth and dropped to the ground crying.

_Lucy, don't cry I'll be fine,_ a voice said in my head. I looked over at Natsu who laid on the ground, his eyes closed, his breathing was very low. _Was that voice his,_ I thought to myself.

_Who else would I be,_ the voice said. My tears stopped, Natsu was still alive, and he was able to talk without Sting knowing. _Lucy, look around, there's no one else able to fight,_ Natsu said in my mind.

He was right everyone else in the guild was unconscious. I rose to my feet and took a deep breath. _Lucy, did Sting ever tell you about dragon mating,_ Natsu asked.

_Yes, he said that a dragon and his mate have to be closer than anything, they have to be able to hear each other thoughts,_ I replied.

_Lucy, you can't go with him, you're not his mate, _Natsu said. He was right I couldn't be Sting's mate if I was communicating with Natsu through thoughts. _Fight him Lucy, prove to him that you aren't his mate, show him that you're not Master of the Zodiac,_ Natsu said.

I nodded my head, and looked up at Sting. "Ready to go now," Sting said still smirking.

"No," I replied. Sting just stared at me, I saw his jaw clench tighter.

"Lucy, you're my mate you have to listen to me," Sting said walking towards me. He grabbed my wrist and attempted to pull me out of the guild.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Sting," I said escaping from his grip. "And I'm not your mate," I said raising my voice.

"What do you mean, of course I'm your mate, after all that we've been through," Sting shouted back. I've been through nothing with Sting, I've been through more with Natsu, with Erza, and Gray, with Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail… It wasn't much but I know for a fact I've been through more with Fairy Tail.

"We've been through nothing Sting," I shouted, pulling my whip from my belt.

_Lucy,_ Natsu softly said in my mind.

"What the hell do you mean," Sting said his eyes now full of rage. I couldn't answer, what do I mean. I knew for a fact that I've been through more with Fairy Tail but how, I don't remember anything about it.

_"Still struggling to remember Lucy,"_ the ghostly girl from earlier said. She was behind Sting, with a small smile on her face. I've, I've seen her before, but where. I racked my mind for the memories. The ones I enjoyed in life, but the only ones that came where those of me and Sting. No, I had no good memories with Sting, these memories were fakes.

I remember how safe I felt with Natsu, a complete stranger at the time. New memories came, memories of me and Natsu, together on jobs. The two of us here at Fairy Tail, with all our friends. Tears began to fall from my face again, more and more memories returned of my life.

"Thank you Mavis," I said towards the girl who was behind Sting.

"What are you talking about, who's this Mavis," Sting said looking at me with frantic eyes.

_"Please use this Lucy, to save your guild, and your friends," _Mavis said, my arm was then branded with a spell, Fairy Glitter.

"What the, where the hell did that come from," Sting said stumbling back. I looked up at my so called mate.

"This came from my family," I said pointing my arm up towards Sting and his group. "Fairy Glitter," I said, a blinding light taking over the room, I then lost consciousness.

* * *

**Nerdz: Thank you IBLAMEPOPTARTS for helping inspire parts of this fight scene and other parts in this story.**

**Natsu: Taking ideas from readers again.**

**Nerdz: Sometimes it helps me get the ball rolling on what I should do, the last chapter I'll try to get up tomorrow. Until next time.**


	11. Back to Normal

**Nerdz: Hey everyone. This, my friends, is the last review response for this story.**

**Natsu: I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad.**

**Nerdz: Coolanime14, glad you like the story, and I hope you like the ending.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I didn't remember much about what happened after Lucy used Fairy Glitter, but I awoke in my house. Happy was sleeping on my chair, snoring. I got out of bed and looked around, no sign of Lucy, or anyone else.

"Hey Natsu Come On," a voice called out from the outside of my house. I walked over to the window to see Erza, Gray, and Lucy standing there. I quickly ran down and opened the door.

"I thought if anyone was to be late it would be Lucy," Gray said with a sigh.

"What do you mean," I said confused.

"Man you must be stupider than you look, remember the job we talked about yesterday. Now come on we're going to be late for the train," Gray said walking off. Erza gave me a quick glance then walked away. Now it was just me and Lucy standing there.

"How can they act like nothing happened," Lucy said looking over at Gray and Erza who were now in the distance.

_"They weren't directly affected like you two were," _Mavis said with a small smile.

"What do you mean," I said looking at her.

_"Lucy was the one mainly affected, her memories of Fairy Tail were wiped, she thought she was Sting's mate and that she was part of Fairy Tail," _Mavis said looking at Lucy. _"But Sting didn't take you into account Natsu, you, a dragon slayer who clearly cares for Lucy deeply. When Lucy was affected by it your dragon instincts kicked in, you knew she was yours,"_ Mavis continued.

"So you're saying that I was always mated with Natsu," Lucy said looking at me.

_"No, I'm saying that if a dragon slayer was to be your mate it would be Natsu, he clearly will do anything to protect you. Not to mention you were able to hear his thoughts, you must be really close with a dragon slayer to do that,"_Mavis said with a smile. I looked over at Lucy who was now blushing, just like I was.

"Lucy," I said softly grabbing her hand. She looked up at me with a smile.

"I'm glad I met someone like you Natsu," Lucy replied giving me a quick kiss before running to catch up with Gray and Erza. I stood there stun for a moment, _did Lucy really just kiss me_, I thought to myself.

_What else would you call it,_ she replied. A smile formed on my face as I too broke into a run to catch up.

* * *

**Nerdz: For those of you who've been around since the beginning of this story you know that at one point I wanted to take this down.**

**Natsu: I remember that.**

**Nerdz: Well, I really was thinking about it, even after I got back to writing this. But it was you readers who favorited and followed this story, and reviewed this story telling me to continue. I hope you enjoyed this story. Until next time.**


End file.
